my_muppets_show_appfandomcom-20200214-history
Leveling Up
Why Do I Need To Level Up? Return To Top There are limits placed on new stages and decorations requiring a minimum game level. But remember that there is always a cap, after which no longer counts. Focus on the earning of Coins and raising Muppets' level and the Game Level will follow. If the Muppets, Stages and Decorations are all unlocked, XP is no longer a pressing need. How Much XP do I need? Return To Top Higher Game Levels require massive amounts of . * Level 26 will require an additional 20 million XP. * Level 29 will require an additional 25 million XP and Level 30 - 32 Million! * Every Game Level has a Diamond reward - Level 26 to 30 each give the player 5''' ! "Why Can't I BUY eXperience Points?" Return To Top The answer's in the question! (And there's no 'I' in 'irony'.) This is the fundamental nature of - it can't be purchased (directly), only earned. is a time-based reflection of gameplay, so to earn them - play the game and earn more Coins. What can be purchased using real money are '''Coins, Food and Diamonds under Currency in the Market. And Coins can be turned into XP at any time by placing orders at the Concession Stands or buying Decorations. Purchasing Food, rather than baking it, means that no XP is gained - but if Diamonds are bought, they can be used to 'buy' premium Muppets like Constantine who creates 120,000 when placed. But really, isn't it more fun to get eXperience Points from, well, ''experience?'' Sources of XP Return To Top *placing Muppets *increasing a Muppet's level *cooking food *removing obstacles *buying/ selling decorations and structures *goals and achievements How Do I Make The Most XP? Return To Top If the measure is XP against Coins spent; the biggest bargain is HARV-E; who costs 200 and creates 750 for a ratio of 4 to 15 XP!! Of course, HARV-E is a one-time deal. Just try to sell him, or buy duplicates. (And if you do, give us a call, will ya?) The next best workable solution is buying and selling Concession Stands with Coins, which pays 2 XP to 1 Coin. Really, for high XP, play the game - each action produces it. Muppets The most XP per Coins spent, come at the Muppets' lowest levels. Initial placement of 3-dresser Digitized Muppets on the stage is worth a high amount of XP - Level 1 Constantine creates 120,000 when placed in the Big House. Level 1 Kermit creates 100,000 when placed in the Muppet Theater or Kitchen. The closest that a player gets to Free XP is to roll HARV-E for premium 3-dressers. XP Generated from Digitizing and Placing Level 1 Muppet When Leveling Muppets, each produce 100 times the level reached. For example, every Muppet creates 200 XP at level 2; 300 XP at level 3; and 400 XP at level 4. It costs 20 Food (200 ) per Muppet-dressing room to reach Level 2 and the reward is 200 , which creates a favourable 1 to 1 relationship between Coins and Level 2 XP. This ratio drops sharply as both Muppet level and the number of Dressing Rooms per Muppet gets higher. Rowlf costs 80 Food (800 ) to reach Level 4 for a ratio of 4 Coins to 1 . By the time Level 8 is reached, the ratio has dropped - 16 Coins to 1 XP - and the cost of XP increases exponentially from there. 'Total XP for Reaching Levels 5, 10, and 15' Return To Top To see how Food costs accumulate with Muppet level, tap here. The table below illustrates the increasing cost of Muppet-Leveling XP. Whereas low-level increases in Muppet-Level are a significant value; ultimately it is the Cart XP - from buying Food with Coins - that remains the real driver of Game Level change. Keep the Coins flowing and invest in Concession Stands Food; then re-invest the Food in lower-level muppets. High level Muppets cost too much to return the Coin investment in XP in the short-term. Once all of the Muppets are mid-level, then those with the best rates or maximums (or ever-increasing Lightshow!) can be fed-up. *To feed a Muppet up to Level 13 takes 25% of the Food required for Level 15; BUT produces 85% of the Level 15 Coin Rate or Max. Concession Stands Return To Top If Muppets' levels are low, the best use of Coins, by far, is to invest everything in Food from Concession Stands. Food produces 1 XP for every 2 Coins spent. Even buying the carts themselves produces XP at the same rate. Don't over-invest in Food Carts - only buy what can be stocked by the Muppets' income. Unless ordering more than Chicken Pot Pie (7,500 and 37,500 for 75,000 ), the Ultra Concession Stand isn't needed. When it's needed, the Cart can be upgraded with little additional cost and no lost XP. Whatever you order, the amount of Food per Coin remains constant at 1 to 10. It's the time that you save with larger orders. For example: *'Bacon and Eggs' makes 1,500 and 7,500 in 3 hrs. *'Chicken Pot Pie' makes 7,500 and 37,500 in 6 hrs. So you can place a single order for 7,500 in 6 hr; or 5 of the 1,500 in 3 hours for the same total. And whatever the order, the XP earned is 5 times the Food that is baked. Use the food to earn more coins as soon as possible - get those Muppets earning and get that XP in the bank. Feedings? It's better to bring a Muppet fully up one level and increase income than leave four partially leveled-up. From a strictly buy-and-sell viewpoint, the highest XP value is received from the Concession Stands. This strategy pays off 2 for every Coin spent! It works for any type of cart. An Ultra Concession Stand: *costs 30,000 *sells for 22,500 *for a net price of 7,500 *it places for 15,000 Check the math! Obstacles Return To Top Removing the garbage from the stage produces a good return on Coins. (And maybe a Diamond!) For every Coin spent cleaning up, the player gets 1 XP - twice the return of the Concession Stands. For example, the cost of removing obstacles in the Big House is about 400,000 coins - that means a result of 400,000 . Trash that produces XP is O.T.O.; better known as One-Time-Only - but on 5 stages. Maybe it's Five-Times-Only. Enjoy it, because once the trash is gone, so is this source of XP and there's no bringing it back. So if the player plans to Promote their Stage by including trash in the Design, they need to plan ahead. Decorations Return To Top Decorations, unlike Obstacles, are always available so long as there is Stage-room to place them. Coins buy XP at a ratio of 4:1. So if the sole objective is to attain XP, then buy and sell high-cost decorations (or whatever is affordable) for the quickest return: *Buy the Rooftop's Giant Prune for 1,000,000 . *Place it for 250,000 . *Sell it for 750,000 . *And la voila! 250,000 has cost you 250,000 Careful! Check that selling a Decoration isn't losing a Muppets' Like without replacing it. The Giant Prune is 'Liked' on the Rooftop by Animal, Special Edition Floyd, Kermit and Pepe. Goals and Achievements Return To Top The single largest injection of is from the Goal "Get All Ship Muppets To Level 15" which pays 5,000,000 XP. The Rooftops same Goal is worth 1,500,000 XP; the Big House 500,000 XP; and both the Kitchen and Muppet Theater "All Level 15" are worth 50,000 XP. Numerous other Goals provide small amounts of XP as well. Dressing Rooms Return To Top There's only one thing to remember about Dressing Rooms - there aren't enough. It shouldn't even be a question of the XP value - the first purchase a player makes - it needs to be a Dressing Room upgrade. The first purchase with Diamonds needs to be the final upgrade of the Dressing Room. WHT is LVL MAX?! Return To Top Despite all the planning, optimizing and saving, XP WILL ULTIMATELY STOP COUNTING. Previously, the "LVL" bar hit MAX at levels 22, 25 and now 30 - meaning that, while Food may still be valid, NO Game Level 30 XP will be counted towards the next level. XP will only count again once the LVL bar is unlocked by a new update. There are a few simple tricks to avoid losing some XP, and can be found by Banking With Scooter. Note that the opening of the LVL bar to new XP has been the first sign of a new stage coming. So relax. Was there really any need to rush through the Game Levels like that? Category:Strategies Category:Level --